retronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Entertainment System
Nintendo Entertainment System = The Nintendo Entertainment System (Abbreviated: NES) is an 8-bit home video game console, and was the 2nd game released by Nintendo. The Nintendo Entertainment System ''was developed and manufactured by ''Nintendo. Hiroshi Yamauchi 'was the owner of the ''Nintendo Entertainment System. ''On October 18, 1985, the ''Nintendo Entertainment System ''was released on that date. On August 14, 1995, the ''Nintendo Entertainment System ''was discontinued (Stop Making). In North America, the ''Nintendo Entertainment System ''was sold for $89.99 with no games, only the console and controller, it was also sold for $99.99 if the box came with a bundle game called '''Super Mario Bros. '''But if the box came with Control Deck, two game controllers, an NES Zapper, and a dual Game Pak containing both Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt, that would be sold for $149.99 with all of those accessories together. It was cheap very cheap to get the ''Nintendo Entertainment System ''when it first came out, but since 1985 the console was sold for $199.99 [The orignal price for an ''NES]. The console was avaible since 1985-2003. The NES helped revitalize the US video game industry following the video game crash of 1983. This best selling video game console of its time, was actully the 2nd console ever realeased by Nintendo. There are a total of ''714 games licensed & unlicensed. There was 679 games licensed In North America, and ''35 ''unlicensed games were realaesed outside of North America. The Nintendo Entertainment System ''had 2 controller ports and 1 expansion slot. The ''Nintendo Entertainment System ''had a rare issue if the console was drooped way to many times, or it has lose parts inside the machine. The '''blinking light of death '''is a crash or malfunction on a ''NES, which can be caused most of the time by a security chip on the motherboard, which can be fixed very easily. Game Pak The Nintendo Entertainment System Game Pak is the software storage medium for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The cartridges sizes are, 13.3 cm (5.25 inches) tall, 12 cm (4.75 inches) wide and 2 cm (0.75 inches) thick. On the back of the cartridge shows a couple of ' Caution '''warnings that would say: * Do Not Store In Extreme Temperatures * Do Not Immerse In Water * Do Not Clean With Benzene, Thinner, Alcohol Or Other Such Solvents Each and every one of those cartridges that are licensed by ''Nintendo will show those warnings. However, unlicensed NES ''games will show those warnings on the back of the cartridge (Only For Unlicensed Cartridges That Were Licensed Instead Of ''Nintendo To '''''TENGEN) There is also other unlicensed NES games that will show more Caution warnings that were licensed to Color Dreams, Inc. And Their is also other unlicensed NES games that will show the same Nintendo Warnings, but will also show an heading that says Attention, which only shows up on cartridges that are licensed by America Video Entertainment. America Video Entertainment Caution Warnings.jpg Color Dreams, Inc Caution Warnings.jpg TenGen Caution Warnings.jpg Nintendo Caution Warnings.jpg Controller The game controller can be used for the Nintendo Entertainment System '''& The [https://retronic.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Computer '''Famicom] featuring an oblong brick-like design with a simple four button layout: two red circular button labled "A" and "B", a Start button and a SELECT" button & a D-pad. The NES controller could also be unplugged as the NES featured two custom 7-pin ports on the front of the console. It was rectangular-shaped, fashioned in red, black, and gray. It was first released in 1985 with the Control Deck system and later the Deluxe Set, the first Nintendo Entertainment System Packages. Motherboard The NES motherboard contains 2 kb of onboard working RAM. Some NES cartridges contain expanded RAM to increase this amount. The most common kb are, 128 to 384 kb. The stock NES supports a total of five sound channels, two of which are pulse channels with 4 pulse width settings, one is a triangle wave generator, another is a noise generator (often used for percussion), and the 5th one plays low-quality digital samples. The NES supports expansion chips contained in certain cartridges to add sound channels and help with data processing. The stock NES supports a total of five sound channels, two of which are pulse channels with 4 pulse width settings, one is a triangle wave generator, another is a noise generator (often used for percussion), and the 5th one plays low-quality digital samples. Category:Browse Category:Third Range Category:Console Category:Console